Talk:Black Moa Chick
Full Inventory Note: If your inventory is full when you kill her, you don't get the journal... but does anybody know if you can beat her again and get it? Yes you can get it, just talk to her in Gunnar's Hold and she will give you the journal... she is a henchman in that city, where you fight her in the Bison tourney... -Tobo of Tyr Storage If you transfer your incubator kit to another character standing in the Sorrow's Flame doesn't work. I made the whole kit on my warrior then transferred it to my necro as he has Final Assault. I went to the Flames and everyone else in my party got a Moa and I didn't. I think you have to go there on the character that assembled the kit.[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 12:10, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Gah. Must you have the quest Final assault active or can you just go with someone who does. :Someone else having it works. - SpectrusT 21:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) it dances? it seems like its doing an assasin dance? can someone confirm this? Pijltje 09:01, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :That's just its animation from when it stands still for a little while, just like other Moa. Nell 14:07, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe it looks like the robot cause it has tiny limbs. :p 75.3.235.150 14:15, 31 August 2007 (CDT) In other words if you want this miniature you need to buy all 4 games. --90.204.210.228 14:14, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Or you can just trade it from another player. :O 75.3.235.150 14:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Kinda strange that the components are customized, but not the reward... --24.179.151.252 08:04, 1 September 2007 (CDT) craft number Can you craft more then one? Or does the game restrict you somehow?--Cosmitz 14:39, 31 August 2007 (CDT) the kit you need for the incubation(or whatever) can only be crafted 1 time per account Pijltje 15:05, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Wait, per account? Or do you mean per character? Cause it would suck if it were per account... --Gimmethegepgun 15:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :: People are saying the same thing over at the Official Wiki, apparently it's pet account. Pushbiscuit 15:56, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::: Wow.. guess that will make the prices skyrocket like hell. But we can still have more then one per account/char if we buy it off someone else right? --Cosmitz 18:09, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::: Yeah, the price of glittering dust has gone up dramatically, and you cant seem to get any spiritwood planks from rare material trader - had to craft all of mine xD HexDaemon 19:03, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::: You need around 17k to craft the Incubator. Egg on my face now that i sold evrey material i had.--Cosmitz 21:27, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Why does glittering dust price up? I see no need for it to make the chick? --Mrguildboi 02:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::You need the dust to make the spiritwood planks. :) 『[[User:Ladytemp|♥LadyT♥']]』' 00:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::oh, well, you can solo kill the Grasping Lillies in Haiju Lagoon for some planks :P --Mrguildboi 02:34, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::wow, can you people not read? The official wiki says per CHARACTER not ACCOOUNT. ffs ::::::::::wow, can you not read? The question has already been ANSWERED move OON. ffs Pushbiscuit 22:19, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::wow, can you not read? until he wrote that the quetion had been answered WRONGLY lets all type in the same FORMAT. ffs 76.98.149.51 20:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Zhos Journal Do you have to have Zhos Journal to do this? :You have. But I don't know wether Juno "consumes" it or not. -- numma_cway 05:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::In the GWW it says it's customized. -- numma_cway 05:51, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::Juno does not comsume Zho's Journal. [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 08:48, 2 September 2007 (CDT) When was this added? Didn't read anything about it in update news nor miniatures but this article seems pretty new. When was it added? --Birchwooda Treehug 06:33, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :The various components appear to have been added around the time of the GW:EN Sneak Peek, though I believe you couldn't get the journal until GW:EN went live. --Shattered Self 21:48, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Skree wing trader I dont have the "skree wing collector" in Resplendent Makuun. Anyone else noticed this bug? XMarkOS 14:41, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :problem solved, quest "guard rescue" must not be active XMarkOS 15:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Campaigns? Is it possible to get it with all the campaigns except for GW:EN? I know you can't get the Honeycomb without it, but thats not customized so you could trade it. 80.100.166.50 15:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :you need to fight the norn tourny for the journal. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah i thought i didnt really need that journal, but I just read you won't get the incubater if you don't have it with you. 80.100.166.50 03:48, 2 September 2007 (CDT) It doesn't seem like any of the Prophecies campaign items (volcanic rock, moa egg, & herring) are customized, so it ought to be doable with "just" Factions, Nightfall, & GW:EN. Can anyone confirm/deny? --Shattered Self 21:46, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Er, good luck getting to Sorrow's Furnace without Prophecies. =P Capcom 22:23, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Lol, that was a good laugh. :)) Xnastyx 13:55, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Ok, i know i am not registered, but with the Eye of the North for the Holidays Trial, and owning all 3 other campaigns, i managed to get the journal and a honey comb to drop for me before it ended, it IS possibly to recieve the moa chick in this case, and boy what a pain it was, i practically had to beat factions and prophecies, be warned...(this is an EotN trial) Layout Change? Alright, I admit to being new to editing the wiki, but it seems to me that the current page layout is inappropriate. This is a miniature pet; technically an item. However, it does not follow the standard Description/Location/Dye/Trivia page layout of items. While this might not be a quest per se, it seems to follow that type of informational requirement. To me this leaves this article with the possibility of creating: *An item (item only info) and a quest page (with most of the current content). *Quest page with all of the current info but using the quest layout. Of these two, I prefer the quest page. It would make more sense. It allows the article to be laid out in a known format with various "checkpoints" to be achieved (get journal, volcanic rock, etc.).Sabardeyn 00:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) fixed i fixed where it said you get the berries from, you get the berries from Insatiable Appetite, not the quest that was stated neco 21:45, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Need to Keep Zho's Journal? Since you can only get one incubator, is there any benefit to keeping Zho's Journal after you have made your baby moa? It is nice and all but I am in a crunch for space and wonder if there is really any benefit in keeping it? --Cherno 20:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :I'd guess not, and I'd guess that you an get another by beating Zho again. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I read that you don't get it again. -- numma_cway 05:58, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Right, I know this. The question is, do you need to keep it once you have the moa chick? Since you can only get one incubator per character, there isn't a need to keep it to talk to Juno again. Apart from a keepsake I think it can just be trashed.--Cherno 14:59, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::You may read it if you are waiting for a dungeon to end. Three minutes are quite a lot. -- numma_cway 11:58, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Just got it And it's soooo cute. I love how puffy it is. 150.135.23.39 15:36, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Got one today myself and i love it. Don't think i'm gonna sell it. Xnastyx 13:58, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Potential Evolution? A friend of mine noticed that this is the only mini that doesn't actually say "Miniature ..." as part of its name. I wonder if there is a potential for this to actually grow into a version, miniature or otherwise, of the black moa that we are familiar with? This seems plausible as well since all other minis have been exact duplications of creatures we have seen in game. There has never been a game sized black moa chick seen in game.--Cherno 15:01, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Doubtful. I am bobo 05:24, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :: I hope not it would not be nearly as cute that way. Wprundv2 09:59, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Think of it this way, it is a reward for people who have all 3 guild wars and the expansion, so it will probably have some importance in gw2, to reward those people who have stayed with guild wars from the beginning. :playing guild wars from the beginning != owning all the campaigns --SLeeVe 21:21, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::True but a company doesn't choose it's customers on how long they've been costing them internet bandwidth and server use, but on how much of their products they've bought. --85.62.18.3 17:21, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::Case in point, I have all 4 games, and I have yet to have 1 char celebrate her first birthday! Alaris 10:39, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Same with me!--Murderer bomb 23:38, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I just noticed a glitch, where it said Lvl 1 above my Black Moa Chicks head. I put it away and brought back, it went away.... Have not duplicated yet. Sorry, didn't think to take a picture. Ozien ::thats a known glitch, as it happens with all miniatures from time to time. --SLeeVe 02:17, 30 September 2007 (UTC) NPC interaction Are there any NPCs that notice if you have a Black Moa chick out? For example, does Zehtuka run from it like he does from a pet moa? I don't think any NPCs notice miniatures, but I don't have enough to tell. Krenn 14:07, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :I've tried Nehtuka and he didn't seem to respond to the BMC at all. I haven't tried any other possible nps, however.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:09, 7 September 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone tried Zho & Onyx in the Norn Tournament? --Shattered Self 21:44, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Nesting Materials I think it should also be noted that nesting material cannot be placed in a storage box so it's pretty much stuck on whatever char you obtained it with... Kaeru 15:34, 8 September 2007 (CDT) You can put the Incubator on the char that has the Nesting materials...put the nesting Materials into the Incubator...and transfer the box back to the original owner. That way you can use nesting materials from another Char..> How much is it worth as of now? ?? :Due to significant price fluctuation (and also because the value of any particular item can change incredibly from person to person), no prices (other than fixed ones from merchants, etc.) are listed on GuildWiki--not in articles nor in talk pages. Checking Guild Wars Guru's Auctions is probably your best bet for finding (somewhat) current market values. Kokuou 03:34, 14 September 2007 (CDT) now it is worth 30-45k They are soo cool - just hatched 1 the other day ^_^--XistdedOne 22:18, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Incubator is a must? i cant afford it but can i craft a bmc without it? --Dunkoro 08:01, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :no, there's one compulsory thing from each area, and the incubator is the one from Cantha -Ezekiel 08:09, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::The incubator is quite affordable. 5 platinum, 50 Spiritwood Planks (Current price: 8 platinum, or a significant amount of time farming salvagables in Echovald forest), 10 Steel Ingots (A pretty common rare crafting material, and I am aware of the oxymoron in that). If you've played through the game, you should have the 10 Steel and the 13k for the Spiritwood/crafting cost. I myself made all of that back (and more) farming Skree Wings and running the final two "To Sorrow's Furnace" quests yesterday. --Glommon 15:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) What about Buying? *You can obtain this miniature just once per character. *Once you destroy Zho's Journal there is no way that your character can get the Black Moa Chick. (See title) ---Jamster--- 17:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) *You can get your Journal again by talking to Zho in Gunnar's Hold Additional requirement to get clue from Captain Juno Just letting you all know, there is apparently an additional requirement for getting Captain Juno to give you the clue about getting the Incubator Kit from Katharine. You cannot have an active quest from him (e.g. Night Raiders or Attack the Kurzicks). After I got the reward for Attack the Kurzicks, Juno gave me the clue. It may even be that you be done with both of the quests. -- Mike Arms 04:01, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :I didn't have either of those quests with me (I got them from him at the time I checked) and his "clue" was in his introductory dialogue. You don't need to finish his quests for him to say it. 74.67.244.214 23:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Seconding anon, my dervish is pretty much completely done with Factions, no leftover quests, and Juno had no problems speaking to me. Genofreek You DON'T need to talk to Juno at all FYI. I'm hatching my third and fourth moa chick now, and got the incubators from Katherine directly. Endrosz 07:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Think I just got a second journal While doing the preview, my ranger was tearing the Norn tournament up with a pet tank build, and I'm fairly certain that in over a dozen rounds, I got the journal and unknowingly destroyed it. Just now, I was doing it again to show a friend the same build with the same character, and I got another one. Is this a minor exception to the one journal ever rule or was the journal not even appearing at that time and I'm not remembering properly? I don't break anything with my first edit. 05:53, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that Zho's Journal didn't appear until after EotN was released, so I'd have to say your memory is fuzzy. —Dr Ishmael 06:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::Agree and considering the journal article was created after the release date for GW:EN, would say that seals it. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:21, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Removed note..too many reverts I removed note from anon, placed again and again: "Note: Captain Juno dosnt send you on on Gyala Hatchery at all, this is fakse information, all she does is give you two (750 luxon points) quests to do, then you need a quest from Elder Rhea that will unlock Gyala Hatchery once done. THEN, you HAVE to complete the mission GYALA HATCHERY in oder to even see Katharine. She's located in the middle of the map (Gyala hatchery explorable area). You absolutely MUST HAVE 10K luxon points to do all this, be warned. Stop deleeting this information or delete the first paragraph because it's not true, its false information." Please don't place it back *before* discussing this. IMHO the explanation is about the 'usual luxon' mission line, terrible grammar and make up, and shouldn't be there.-- -- ( talk ) 06:28, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : I compressed that info into a small note. Cress Arvein 22:49, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::As a side note, it should be possible to get there without doing the mission. If you went the long way that is... via unwaking waters. Ezekiel [Talk] 03:18, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::I don't believe that's possible - I tried taking a character through there from the Luxon side to the Kurzick one time when he hadn't completed The Eternal Grove, and the gate was locked when I got there. I'm pretty sure you have to at least complete Gyala Hatchery, and probably the followup quest too, before those gates will be open. —Dr Ishmael 03:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::I just tried it, it works. Started out at The Harvest Temple and had no problem getting all the way around to Gyala Hatchery Explorable even though I've never beaten the mission. I do think you need to have completed Befriending The Luxons to get into Unwaking Waters(Luxon) though. I'll edit the article. Sage Of The Wise 08:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The Final Assault The whole party NEEDS the quest inorder to get the moa. I was just going to Sorrows Furnace to hatch my chick, but I didnt have the quest, i was going with a fellow party member, who had the quest, and we didnt get to go even NEAR iron forgeman. He gives you the forge heart. you need Ennis, which requires the whole party to have the final assault inorder to spawn. I dont know if this is a bug or something, but i cant get my chick without completing the quest chain... unless i did something wrong... idk :Ur wrong. We did this with someone. That someone had The Final Assault and I didn't. Playing Is Srs Bsns talk 15:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Hall of Monuments does this count as a rare minipet and towards the GW2 calculator? :No, it's a Unique. 21:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC)